slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Negashade
Negashade (czyt. Negaszejd) to Śluzak typu Medium. Kolor skóry Negashade'a to odcienie niebieskiego (niebieski, granatowy). Ma charakterystyczne, świecące jasno niebieskie kropki na czole. Śluzak ten miał swój debiut w odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" jako Śluzak Shanai. Występowanie Negashade'y żyją w lasach pełnych drzew bambusowych. Jednym z miejsc ich występowania może być Grota Do-Yang. Wygląd W protoformie śluzak ma ciemnogranatowe ciało. Brzuch jest jasno granatowy. Na czole znajdują się jasno granatowe znamiona w postaci kropek i ciemny ogonek Po transformacji przypomina byka. Ma ciemnogranatowe ciało, prócz ogona i boków koloru szaro-granatowego, oraz jasno granatowego brzucha. Dłonie od wewnętrznej części są jasno granatowe. Na plecach oraz rękach znajdują się znamiona w postaci kropek. Śluzak ma bardzo długie, wychodzące ponad głowę i zadarte do tyłu brwi koloru niebieskiego i białe oczy Umiejętności *W protoformie potrafi przenikać i skradać się bardzo dobrze, także praktycznie nikt nie jest w stanie go zauważyć, niczym cień. *'Sillwoet -' znika w cieniu i materializuje się dalej w cieniu, by zaatakować z tego innego miejsca. *'Shadowblak -' tworzy kłęby ciemności wokół wroga, które są w stanie poruszać się za celem i dezorientują go tak, że nie może on celować. *'Shadowkan -' tworzy mroczne pociski o kształtach gwiazdy. *'Shadowshiv - '''znika i pojawia się w cieniu, tnąc przeciwnika za każdym razem gdy się pojawia. Historia *Pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Niepokonana Mistrzyni", gdzie zostaje wystrzelony przez Shanai czterokrotnie: najpierw w barze, potem przeciwko Trojaczkom Mocy, przeciwko ghulom Blakka, oraz wreszcie w fuzyjnym strzale z Białym Medykiem przeciwko Unikowi w kamuflażu Blakka. *W "Podziemie" pojawia się jako strażnik Mroku, spadając z kolumny i tracąc moc. *W "Powrót do korzeni" pojawia się w retrospekcji Blakka, na prawym barku Shanai. Nie został użyty w walce. Występy *"Niepokonana Mistrzyni" (debiut) *"Podziemie" *"Powrót do korzeni" (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Przez błąd te śluzaki zostały pokazane (przez około sekundę zacienione) w odcinku "Śmierciogłębia". *Po transformacji przypomina Klan Cieni. *Nazwa tego Śluzaka pochodzi od słowa ''shade oznaczającego cień. *Jego wygląd nawiązuje do Ying&Yang - Biały Medyk to Ying, a Negashade to Yang. *Po transformacji zostawia za sobą granatowy dym, który zasłania mu cały tułów oraz ogon. *Wraz z Białym Medykiem odszedł z Shanai. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Necroshade. *Komora dla Negashade'a Shanai znajduje się w czarnej części fuzyjnego blastera, co nawiązuje do fuzyjnego strzału Białego Medyka i Negashade'a o wyglądzie Ying&Yang. *Inną nazwą Negashade'a jest Inkdevil. *Prawdopodobnie śluzak Negashade Shanai nazywał się Yang. *Jest jedynym śluzakiem typu Mrok, lecz nie jest Ghulem. *Pomimo swojego typu, Negashade nie jest spotykany tak rzadko jak niektóre odmiany Śluzaków. *Jeden z tych Śluzaków pilnował bramy. *Po transformacji posiada długie niebieskie brwi, które przypominają rogi. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jest jedynym ze śluzaków "własnego gatunku", gdyż jest jedynym śluzakiem typu mroku (nie licząc Ghuli) jak np. Zamrażacz - jedyny śluzak typu lód. *Zghulowana wersja tego śluzaka - Necroshade, występuje tylko w grze "Slug it Out" *Po transformacji ma długi ogon przypominający cień, taki jak Hipnotyzer. Widać go jednak tylko w "Battle of Slugterra" oraz "Slug it Out", lecz w serialu zakrywa go granatowy dym. *Jego cień bardziej przypomina atrament, niż cień. *Zarówno Negashade, jak i Biały Medyk, mają w protoformie na czołach znamiona. *Według oficjalnej strony jest typu medium, choć w serialu zostało pokazane, że ma typ mrok, prawdopodobnie kiedyś wyemitują ten sam odcinek, ale z poprawionym symbolem Negashade'a. *Znane są tylko 2 Negashade: jednym jest Yang a drugim członek Śluzogwardii. *Jego moce przypominają umiejętności ninja. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy